1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a twin reel beltwinder which may readily accommodate a full roll of conveyor belt for transportation within a mine cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transporting a product from a mine cavity to the surface it is usually required to employ a conveyor belt. It is conventional to employ a plurality of conveyor belts working in combination with each other to transport a product from the mine face to the surface.
Conveyor belts which are utilized to transport a product eventually deteriorate and must be replaced. Previous apparatus employed to replace a conveyor belt which is positioned deep within a mine cavity have proven to be extremely awkward and difficult to manage.
One obstacle in replacing a conveyor belt within a mine cavity is the height restrictions of the mine tunnel. The height limitations of a mine tunnel restrict the transportation of a large roll of replacement conveyor belt to the area where it is needed. To overcome this obstacle, an apparatus is available in the prior art which positions the conveyor belt on its side for transportation through the mine tunnels. After the conveyor belt is delivered to the area where it is needed, it is either unwound with its axis positioned in a vertical direction or it is removed from its support and positioned with its axis in the horizontal position. This type of beltwinder is extremely difficult to manage. Further, if the belt has to be positioned with its axis in the horizontal position, an overhead lifting device must be provided and many man hours are wasted.